Now I'm In Trouble
by DianaRose1900
Summary: When Amy is transferred, and they rarely see each other, Jake's mind starts to wander to Rosa, but does he act on his feelings? Does he give in to his desire?


**Hey, back again with a new Brooklyn Nine Nine**

**Disclamer: i own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine **

Now I'm In Trouble

Jake's POV

It was three days after our second wedding anniversary when she had got the letter: She had been made captain. She was being transferred to the Three Seven. It was about 45 minutes away, but she always left an hour and a half early, allowing time for traffic, and she always wanted to be early.

I was immensely proud, don't get me wrong. But she had left the Nine-Nine. I did not see her at work, and the only time I saw her was between 11pm and 7am when she left the next day. She spent her days off planning how to make her precinct more efficient. She was stressed. It was a strain on our relationship.

I was sitting at my desk. 9 months since Amy left. Rosa came and sat at my desk, beside me. I had been having some thoughts lately. Thoughts that I really should not have been having. I had never acted on them. But Rosa had been my friend for years. One of, if not my closest friend.

She always knew when something was wrong. I knew she hated small talk, and honestly, at times like this I did not mind. We sat in silence for a few moments, before she finally spoke up.

"Evidence room. Now" She walked away. I watched her hips sway as she walked. It had been so long since I had any action from Amy. My mind started wandering. I loved Amy too much to act on any of them. But for a few seconds, I let my mind entertain the thought of pressing Rosa against the evidence boxes, and kissing her with such passion her lips went numb.

I shook the thoughts infidelity from my mind, and stood. Walking too, to the evidence room. Once inside, I saw her sat on the desk.

"We're alone now" She said. My eyes lowered. Thoughts of pushing her back on the desk flooded my mind. If I pushed myself between her thighs, she could wrap them around me, pulling me in deep. She would moan my name. Low. Quiet. A breathy moan as I gently rocked my hips into her.

"Jake" Her voice stirred me from my fantasy. I looked up to see her inches from me, looking concerned. I dropped my eyes to her lips, so kissable. NO! Amy. Think of Amy! I could not do this to her! This was so wrong. I leant backwards so I was against the boxes, and threw my head back in defeat.

"I'm in trouble" I said quietly. She stepped back. In opened my eyes to see her, gun in one hand, knife in the other.

"Who is it?" She asked. That is one thing I always loved about Rosa. She always had your back. She never asked why. Just who. I had never taken her up on this of course. But I needed to tell her before I did something I regret.

"You" I choked out. She lowered her knife and turned her head to the side. Questioning. Calculating.

"I don't understand" She said

"I know. It's me. Ever since Amy moved to the Three Seven, I have been struggling. I never see her any more, we're never … Intimate anymore. My mind has started to wander. Now No. I don't want anything. It's nothing but a fantasy. I love Amy, and I would never cheat on her. EVER! But I don't know how to stop my mind from thinking these thoughts" I admitted. She stayed silent for a few minutes. I joined her in silence.

"Is it any girl, or just me?" She asked. I thought back. I had thought other women were attractive. But it was only Rosa, that I raked my eyes over. That I imagined kissing, pushing against a wall. Ripping her clothes off and making her moan my name. My brain was thinking up quite the image from that thought alone! I had to pinch myself to wake myself up.

"Just you" I admitted. She walked up to me. Inches from me again. Her body was close, I could feel the heat from her radiating through to me. I wanted to touch her. My GOD! She smelled so good! I needed to taste her. Kiss her. Just once. But I bit my tongue. I held back.

She leant in. Her lips millimetres from mine. I could not lean in. I could not kiss her. I could not! I loved Amy too much. Fight it Jake. Fight her. Then, she did the unexpected. She pulled away from me, and went to sit back on the desk.

"There it is. Your answer" She said calmly. My look of confusion, clearly encouraged her to elaborate on her findings. "Jake it is clearly only a fantasy. If it was desire you would have acted, you would have kissed me. The fact that you did nothing, proves that it's only in your mind" She explained

"But that's still just as bad. If I'm mentally undressing women and thinking about them like that … It's still not fair to Amy" I explained

"Jake tell me. When you do see Amy, do you fight or are you happy?" Rosa asked. Things had been tense between us lately. She was usually stressed from her job, and tired. The days off weren't days off. There was always something.

"Stressed. Silent. Tired" I admitted.

"So you're not attracted to me sexually. You're sexually frustrated, and me and you joke around a fair bit. You're missing that spark with Amy" She said. She did have a point. I hated how much she was right.

"You're right" I admitted. She smirked.

"Now go sleep with your wife. And if that does not work, come back. I'll do some more digging, see if I can find anything else to help" She promised. I thanked her and walked out of the evidence room. She stopped me just before I got to the door.

"Jake" She called. I turned to face her "I won't tell anyone. Don't worry" She said. I trusted her. I always did.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review**


End file.
